A Christmas Surprise
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: While on Christmas vacation in Minnesota, James and Carlos discover new feelings for each other. One-shot. SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: **Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys)! I really hope you enjoy this! I've been working on this for several days. I got inspiration for this when my family was up at my grandparents' house for my cousin's birthday, and my other cousin accidentally broke my mom's glasses and spilled a cup of ice. LOL! XD She went running out to her mom's truck and was crying and said that she was accident-prone and worthless(which she's NOT). :) **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**A Christmas Surprise**

It was a particularly festive evening for the guys of Big Time Rush. Gustavo had given them time off for the holidays, which they took advantage of and were visiting their families in Minnesota. It was the evening of Christmas Eve and they were having dinner at James' Aunt Elsie's house. The large house, which was situated on a small hill a few miles in the country, was full of visiting relatives. There were about twenty or thirty people there, including James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Katie. Everyone had been there for the better part of the day, visiting and having holiday fun. All the moms gathered in the living room to socialize, the men were outside gathered around the grill as they helped cook the turkey and grilled corn-on-the-cob, the girls bustled about the play room playing with their Barbies and having a little miniature tea party, and the guys played roller-hockey in the road at the base of the driveway and they took turns riding the old motorless go-kart down the steep dirt driveway.

Around 5:30 that evening, Aunt Elsie called everyone in to have dinner. Most of the day(for the moms) had been devoted to cooking dinner. Of course, some of them prepared and brought a few dishes with them, but they also helped Aunt Elsie cook a couple things and they got everything ready. You know, the general stuff. Upon entering the kitchen, everyone picked up a plate and lined up in front of the kitchen table and the two stoves(one electric, one gas) and helped their plates with the delicious-smelling dishes in festive Christmas containers. The guys, however, stood in the corner of the kitchen and waited to help their plates so they wouldn't be stuck in a slow-moving line. The four of them sipped at their drinks as they watched the line get gradually smaller.

"Thanks for inviting us to come out here with you, James." Kendall said, "I've had so much fun."

"Me, too!" Carlos pipped in cheerfully.

James giggled, "Well, the three of you are such good friends, you're practically family. It wouldn't be Christmas without you guys."

A couple minutes later as the line was nearing the end, Carlos was trying to demonstrate a hockey move and he was doing pretty good. That is...until he flipped his arm backwards and accidentally hit Aunt Elsie's cup, spilling her drink all over her. He immediately spun around, his mouth agape in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" he gasped, picking the empty cup up off the floor.

"That's okay." Aunt Elsie said, wiping fruit-punch out of her eyes, "At least my sweater is red; it won't stain."

"I'm sorry." Carlos apologized again, gathering up the spilled ice.

"Don't worry; it was an accident." Aunt Elsie said, drying off her red sweater with a kitchen towel.

"I-I'll get you another glass of punch." Carlos said, scurrying out of the room, clearly embarrassed.

Later on after everyone had helped their plates(including the guys), they all seated themselves at the two tables in the dining room. The guys sat together around the end of the second table so they could be together and talk over their meal.

"Hey, Carlos, will you go bring the bowl of nachos in here?" Kendall asked, having forgotten to bring them in, himself.

"Sure; just a sec." Carlos said, getting up from his seat at the very end of the table.

He walked around behind where Logan was seated and into the kitchen. He glanced around until he spotted the blue-plastic bowl of nachos setting on the counter. He picked them up and was about to take them back to the dining room, but when he picked up his foot to take a step, he found himself tumbling forward to the floor, spilling the bowl of nachos in the process. When he regained his composure and leaned up on his elbows and saw the mess of nachos scattered all around him, he felt like crying. Not only had he made yet another mess, but he had waisted a perfectly good bowl of their favorite brand of nachos. Sighing with frustration, he got to his knees and began the very tedious task of picking up the nachos out of the burgundy carpet. As he proceeded with this, he heard someone enter the room.

"What happened?" he heard the person gasp.

He looked around and saw Kendall standing in the doorway, wide-eyed.

"I tripped over my shoelaces and spilled the nachos." Carlos explained.

"Here, let me help." Kendall said, stepping forward.

It took them a good ten minutes, but they managed to get all the nachos and crumbs picked up out of the carpet. Of course, they had to throw the entire bowl of them away, not only because they had been in the floor, but because they were coated in dog hair from Aunt Elsie's chihuahua. After dumping the nachos into the garbage, Carlos didn't feel like going back in the dining room, so he sneaked away out the backdoor into the cold night.

* * *

After dinner, the children 'retired' to the play room to enjoy the rest of the evening, and the adults remained in the dining room to visit and socialize. James took his plate to the kitchen where Kendall and Logan stood, talking over a glass of lime-sherbet punch.

"Hey, have you guys seen Carlos?" he asked, placing his plate in the crowded sink.

"I haven't seen him since he came in here to get the nachos." Kendall said.

"I saw him go out the back door about ten minutes ago." Logan said.

This worried James; it was very cold outside and Carlos was possibly out in it. He immediately grabbed his black hoodie and went out the back door. It was so cold, his breath could be seen as he exhaled into the night air. Sticking his hands in the front pockets of his hoodie, James explored the yard and found no trace of Carlos. Then, he walked over to the large driveway where there were several various cars parked. He glanced around and saw Mrs. Knight's white truck parked over beside the security light. In the dim light, he saw Carlos' hunched form sitting in the front passenger-seat. James quickly walked over and knocked on the truck window.

"Carlos?" he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Go away!" he heard Carlos say, his voice muffled slightly by the closed door.

Carlos had his back facing the door, and when James looked in, he saw him curled in the fetal position, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Carlos, please open the door." James called through the door.

"No!" Carlos said, not looking up.

"Carlos, please!" James said.

Sighing with defeat, Carlos reached around behind him and unlocked the door and scooted over into the driver's seat. James opened the door and got in.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" James asked after he shut the door.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while." Carlos said, curling up in the seat.

It was only then that James saw the glisten of tears on Carlos' cheeks.

"Carlos, please tell me what's wrong." James said, reaching out and placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"I just can't do anything right." Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I spilled your aunt's drink, I scattered the nachos all over the kitchen. I'm just stupid and accident-prone and worthless!" Carlos cried, burying his face in his knees.

James was shocked by this. He had no idea the accident had had such an effect on Carlos.

"Carlos, you are not worthless." he said, stroking his shoulder gently.

"Yes, I am!" Carlos cried, his voice muffled by his knees.

James sighed and looked in sympathy on Carlos' small form.

"Come here." he said, scooting over so he was sitting crooked in the seat.

He was pressed against the door and he sat on one hip so half the seat was empty for Carlos. Sniffling, Carlos crawled over and sat next to James, who enveloped him gently in his arms. Carlos buried his face in James' shoulder and clung to him, sniffling.

"Shhh." James cooed, "It's okay."

He held Carlos gently and he rubbed Carlos' back, resting his cheek against his head. Several minutes passed in silence. The only sound that filled the truck were Carlos' occasional sniffles.

"Carlos," James finally said, "You're not worthless. You know how I know?"

"How?" Carlos asked.

"Because you mean more to me than anything in the world." James said, instantly holding his breath, awaiting Carlos' response.

He felt Carlos tense up in his arms, and his sniffles silenced briefly.

"What?" Carlos asked, looking up.

"I love you, Carlos." James said, "So much."

"R-really?" Carlos asked, seeming to be in slight shock.

James nodded and reached up to tenderly wipe away Carlos' tears.

"Carlos, you're so special and beautiful. I wouldn't be able to live without you." he said.

"You really mean it?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." James said.

A smile spread across Carlos' face and he embraced James. James' too smiled and embraced Carlos.

"I guess this means you love me, too?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Yes." Carlos said, sounding relieved.

Their hug lasted several more seconds before they drew away, looking into each others eyes, silently asking if their desires were the same. Before they knew what was happening, their lips met in a passionate kiss. James reached up and gently cradled Carlos' cheek, slowly reaching back to run his fingers through his raven hair. Carlos' eyes fluttered shut and he kissed James just like he'd always wanted to. He marveled at how wonderful it felt. James' lips were so soft, and his mouth was so warm. It was just how he'd always imagined. Feeling James' warmth so close to him was magical. After what seemed like forever, they had to pull away in need of air. They pulled away, their faces just mere centimeters apart. Their breath came in small gasps and their eyes met in a longing gaze.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." James breathed.

Carlos nodded and said, "Me, too."

Not a moment later, their lips met again in a more heated kiss. Carlos' body seemed to take over an before he knew it, he was straddling James' lap, shifting a little against him. Soft moans and gasps spilled from their lips and they drank in each delicious one.

"Mmm, you're so beautiful." James moaned into Carlos' mouth, reaching around to knead gently at his hips.

A passionate groan left Carlos' lips as he felt his erection strain against his jeans.

"I need you so bad." he moaned.

"You wanna move to the back seat?" James asked.

Carlos nodded and parted their kiss, quickly crawling into the back seat. He was quickly joined by James, who resumed their heated kissing the instant he was in the back seat. Their clothes came off in a frenzy of heated kisses and passionate moans. They knew what this might have looked like to anyone who passed by: just two more hormone-crazed teen-agers getting it on in the back seat. But it was _nothing _like that. This was two people who'd been too afraid to admit their love for each other, and now through a series of unexpected events, they could finally be together like they'd always dreamed.

"H-hurry." Carlos gasped from beneath James.

Carlos was down to only his pair of blue boxerbriefs, and James was down to his jeans. Each time they moved, their throbbing erections brushed together, just driving them crazy. Gasping, James leaned up on his knees, having to hunch slightly from the height of the roof. Carlos squirmed a little from the loss of contact and he forced his eyes open to look at James. He was kneeling between Carlos' wide-spread legs, his heaving breaths making his perfectly-toned muscles ripple beneath his creamy skin. The sight made Carlos' hard cock throb with need. James saw him chewing at his bottom lip and clawing lightly but longingly at the soft seat. Taking in the delicious sight, he decided to tease Carlos a little.

"Mmm, do you want it?" he moaned, sliding his hands slowly down his toned torso, down to rest on either side of the very prominent bulge in his jeans, "You know you do."

Carlos nodded and eyed James longingly.

"Come here." James said, motioning for Carlos to join him in kneeling on the seat.

Carlos did so and was a little confused as to what James had in mind. When Carlos was kneeling in front of him, James pulled him into a heated, tongue-involved kiss. Carlos moaned and responded, gasping slightly as their hardened cocks rubbed together. James' hands went to grip Carlos by his hips so he could grind against him.

"James..." Carlos sighed as James trailed his hot kisses down his neck, "...can I suck you?"

James' movements stilled suddenly and he raised his head to look into Carlos' eyes.

"What?" he asked, making sure he'd heard Carlos right.

"Can I suck you?" Carlos repeated, fearing what James would say.

"You didn't even need to ask." James replied, "That's one of my favorite fantasies."

"You have...fantasies about me?" Carlos asked, blushing adorably.

"Oh, yeah." James smiled, "Lots of them."

A devilish smile crossed Carlos' face and he leaned forward to whisper into James' ear.

"Let me make all your fantasies come true." he said, sending a shiver down James' spine.

James shuddered as he watched Carlos lower himself down his body, trailing light kisses over his firm torso as he did. When Carlos reached the hem of James' jeans, he pulled himself away and made quick work of James' jeans and boxers. Once they were completely off, Carlos found himself gazing at James' naked body for the first time. His eyes widened when he saw James' seven-inch cock arching out proudly from his gorgeous body. He reached out and wrapped his hand around it, stroking gently. James tilted his head back and let a slow moan slide from his lips as Carlos stroked him. Once Carlos had gotten a feel for things(no pun intended) he leaned forward and stuck his tongue out. He caught James completely off-guard as he licked a slow line up the underside of his his cock. A delicious groan tore from James' throat as Carlos reached the head of his member, pushing it into his mouth. Carlos hollowed his cheeks and took more of James in. He took him in as far as he could and used his hand to stroke along the rest.

"Oh, Carlos!" James groaned as his hand flew to the back of Carlos' head.

James was using every ounce of his self-control not to thrust wildly into Carlos' wonderful mouth. He glanced down through half-lidded eyes and was met by the most amazing site he'd ever seen. The way Carlos' lips formed around his cock was so hot to see. This was every bit as good as his fantasies, and so much more. The Latino's movements seemed skilled, but this was the first time he'd ever done this. This delicious sensation continued for a couple more minutes before James couldn't stand it any longer.

"Oh, Carlos...I need you!" he groaned.

Reaching down, he pulled Carlos off him and pushed him down against the seat. Carlos knew what was about to happen. He was scared, but at the same time, he knew it felt right. James waisted no time in peeling Carlos' boxerbriefs off him and tossing them to the floor-board. A slight wave of pleasure washed over Carlos as his cock was freed from the confines of his underwear. A surprised gasped escaped his lips as James reached down between them and gripped his aching member, stroking him longingly.

"Do you want this as badly as I do?" James asked, wanting to get Carlos' permission before he took things any farther.

"Yes! Please, James! I want you so bad!" Carlos gasped, thrusting up into James' touch.

James smiled and brought his hand up to Carlos' lips.

"Get 'em wet." he moaned.

Carlos quickly took two of James' fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly with his saliva. James sighed and squirmed a little as he watched Carlos swirl his tongue around his fingers. Once he was sure he had enough lubrication, he pulled his fingers out out Carlos' mouth and trailed them downward. Carlos knew what he was doing, so he spread his legs wide. He gasped softly as James circled his wet fingers around his tight opening. He'd never been touched here, so this was a completely new sensation to him. A moment later, he felt James slowly slide a single finger inside him. He gasped softly at the new sensation. It didn't exactly hurt; it was just a little uncomfortable at first.

"It's okay." James whispered as he gently moved his finger in and out of Carlos' tight hole.

Taking a deep breath, Carlos' body soon accepted the intrusion, and James added a second finger. This time, Carlos felt a brief flash of pain that James soothed with a tender kiss. James scissored his fingers several times to gently open Carlo up for what was to soon come. Carlos let out a small whimper of loss as James pulled his fingers out of him. Looking down, he saw James stroking his member, slicking it with his own saliva. Carlos felt his own member throb at the sight of James stroking himself, thrusting lightly into his own touch. Once James was sure he had enough lubrication, he lowered himself down between Carlos' spread legs.

"You ready, baby?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." Carlos breathed, "Will you go slow?"

"Of course." James said.

"Then I'm ready." Carlos said, his heart pounding with excitement and nervousness.

James nodded and positioned the tip of his member at Carlos' opening. Carlos sighed softly as he felt the head brushing along his sensitive flesh.

"Relax." James breathed as he slowly pushed forward.

A pained gasp tore from Carlos' throat as he was penetrated for the first time. He tensed up at the large intrusion, only intensifying the pain. Noticing Carlos' grimace of pain(which he was trying so hard to hide), James reached between them and gently stroked Carlos' member as he sheathed himself completely inside Carlos' body. Carlos took deep breaths and forced himself to relax around James' thickness. The pain slowly lessened until it was replaced by intense pleasure as James continuously stroked him.

"I won't move until your ready." James reassured him.

"I'm ready!" Carlos gasped, "Please."

Smiling, James slowly pulled out, leaving only the head of his member inside Carlos. He paused momentarily before thrusting back in gently. The gasp that left Carlos' lips turned James on so much. Moaning in pleasure, he thrust in again, drawing another gasp from Carlos. Their movements were somewhat clumsy at first, but they soon found out a gentle rhythm of thrusting that just drove them both insane. James was using every once of his self-control not to slam himself as deeply as possible inside Carlos. The sight of Carlos writhing and moaning in pleasure beneath him and to feel his tight warmth around his throbbing member was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt.

"Oh, James..." Carlos drew his words out into a long moan, "...do it harder! Please! Harder!"

Those words were music to James' ears, and he waisted no time in responding to his lover's pleas. Carlos moaned loudly and arched his back as he felt James sliding in and out of him, stretching him with his thickness. As James sped up his thrusts, he leaned down and captured Carlos' lips in a sultry kiss. Carlos' fingers clawed at James' back and he wrapped his legs tightly around James' waist, pulling him in deeper inside him. The first thrust after this caused them both to cry out in ecstasy as James hit Carlos' sweet spot perfectly.

"Hit there again!" Carlos gasped, his back arching in pleasure.

James gladly complied and he thrust in at this new angle and was duly rewarded by another cry of pleasure from Carlos. He knew he was close. They both were.

"J-James! I think I'm gonna cum!" Carlos gasped.

"Mmm, cum for me, Carlos." James moaned, "Scream for me."

A whimper escaped Carlos' lips as James enunciated his words by reached between them and gripped his throbbing cock, stroking him hard to match his thrusts. This was just what Carlos needed to send him over the edge. Just a few moments later, their moans of pleasure escalated into cries and groans of ecstasy. Carlos cried out and threw his head back as his inner muscles clenched hard around James. With one final thrust against Carlos' sweet spot, James groaned loudly with his own release and watched as Carlos came all over his hand and abdomen. It was the most wonderful sight in the world.

As the euphoric feeling slowly ebbed away, it left them breathless and weak. James collapsed on top of Carlos' limp form, gasping as if he'd just run a mile. After several minutes, they regained their breath and James gently pulled out of Carlos, and they shifted around so they were both laying on their sides, facing each other. James draped his arm over Carlos and held him gently against him.

"That was so amazing." Carlos breathed, resting his head against James' firm chest.

"Yeah." James agreed, "You're so beautiful when you cum."

Carlos smiled at this, "So are you."

They lay here like this for several more minutes before they decided it was time to go back inside before someone came looking for them. After they had re-dressed themselves(which was not an easy task in this confined space), they got out of the truck, the cold night air hitting their skin. Carlos was about to take the first step towards the house, but James grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Wait a sec." he said, "Before we go in, I want to give you something."

"What?" Carlos asked.

Wrapping his arms lovingly around Carlos' smaller form, James placed a tender kiss to his lips.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." Carlos said, "And thank you."

"For what?" James asked.

"For showing me that I'm not worthless." Carlos explained, "I feel so much better now."

James smiled and they shared a sweet hug before walking hand-in-hand back to the house.

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed it! **:D PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
